Dangerous Truths Preview
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: Hey guys this is my first possible Avatar the Last Airbender story, but I want to know what you guys think. so pls read the summary inside, n review. Ideas welcomed, cuz i need some. K, I'm done.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've never wrote a fanfic for ATLA but I LOVE it! I support Kataang, anyways so basically let's answer the "okkk soooo your point?" question. **

**Well i could never think of what to write for this (besides the normal) then i ws watching kataang youtube tributes, n looking at kataang fan art. I sorta got an idea. . . **

**So mind telling me what ya think of this lil plot summary? thx! Also if u have any ideas for a fanfic: DO TELL! I need help. So without further ado. **

**Disclaimer (do i need 1, whatever): i don't own atla.**

**Summary:** AU. Before Aang was ever trapped in the iceberg, young 7 year old Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribe, meets 7 year old Aang, the Avatar, at Queen Kya's funeral. The firenation has started the war with an attack to the Southern Water Tribe, giving them a warning as to what will happen if they don't give into the firenation, by killing their Queen.

Becoming fast friends, Aang and Katara are allowed to see each other once a month, each time sharing different news. Once they turn 12, Aang's secret (that he is the Avatar) is made public, Katara, Sokka and Hadkota all go to swear their allegiance to the Avatar. Katara, upset about not knowing this about Aang, confronts him after. Pulling her aside he tells her how sorry he is, but how important it was no one knew, how the other monks have started thinking that it's time for Aang and Gyasto to be separated, how he's running away.

Katara won't let her young love run away though, failing in convincing him to stay, she agrees to runaway with him. Not being able to talk her out of it, he takes her. That night though they get caught up in a storm, and (you know this part) anyways they get trapped in the iceberg.

100 years later: Zuko finds them trapped in the iceberg, taking the Avatar and his flying bison they head for the firenation. The Avatar, after being trapped in the icebreg for so long, is wiped of his memories, which slowly come back to him, but he never fully remembers the whole story correctly.

Katara, on the other hand, looking like just a simple peasant is left for death. She's awoken by the new Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's son, Lach. Although finding him very attractive, and him her, she cannot forget her Aang. Unlike Aang, Katara remembers everything.

After forced to rest she spends sometime with the tribe, learning of their devastation, healing wounded, since she mastered her element at 11. A year later Katara decides it's time to start searching for the Avatar, who she believes is still alive after finding his staff. She told of the stories of the Avatar, trying to regain their hope. Katara searches for two years, until she hears of the announcement.

15 year old Avatar Aang is alive and well, but he has sided with the firenation. Katara, hurt and feeling betrayed, sets out trying to find information of this new Aang. Cocky and arrogant are the typical answers she gets. Although she is mad with the Avatar, she knows it's the firenations doing, they corrupted him. Now she must find a way to get the old Aang back, before it's too late, and without dying. She alone lives with this truth, if she dies, so does it, the world, and Aang.

**Also: Toph will be in this, sorry but Sokka is dead :'( RIP. Well unless one of you find away for me to allow him to somehow survive ;D. Yes Katara will mourn for Sokka too. **

**Ummm, so what did ya think? **

**LOVED IT CONTINUE, awesome, great, good, okay, ehhh, blah, gag me, terrible, HATE IT DO NOT WRITE!**

**Any questions?**

**Byezzz,**

**Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

Hey Everyone! Well I guess this a good time to announce some things!

1. This IS HoaLotsAtla, but as you can see I have changed my username.

2. All you out here who read Autumnreign's Unique Challenge, I hate to say this isn't an update but I finally got through everything and my writer's block and have a GREAT idea I think you'll like! :D Also I will be changing the title to 'Sucked In' So watch out! I may play around with the summary too. Anyways a chapter IS COMING SOON!

3. Dangerous Truths, well to be honest, I'm not sure if I'll go on. But I think I will, so hey!

4. Okay so the MAIN REASON I'M HERE!

How many of you have heard of Fanfiction wanting to take away basically anything that isn't K or a songfic?

A few things I would like to point out:

- If we can use disclaimers to write about tv shows, etc why can't we use a disclaimer for songfics?

-Up until 2002, FanFiction had something set up for M rated content (sexual contents and descriptive violent scenes) where it only allowed 18+, why can't they just go back together?

Or pull a Facebook (I don't own it) or Polyvore (Don't own it) and block anyone younger 18+. It can't be too hard. And if they'd rather delete all our stories than put a little extra work in, then this place isn't worth it to me anymore.

They'll spend time to allow image covers but not blocks?

-Another soultion so kids can't read rated M content, a parental block! Duh. It's not that hard.

I'm just infuriated they plan to waste all our hard work because of this, when some simple solutions are right in front of them.

So to try and stop this here's what we can do:

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content violence/ based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**I DO have one more thing to say. I have created a Facebook (Don't own it) group called Fight For Fanfiction . Net! Please join and sign up! and invite many more! Tweet about it! (Don't own it!) And SPREAD THE WORD! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
